DREAMSCAPES NIGHTMARES & POST IT NOTES
by emeraldeyedirishdaughter
Summary: This is Martha Jones & Tom Milligans story post series 3. They meet up again after the world returns to normal after the Masters defeat and with the a little help from the Doctor find happiness. Now updated and beta'd as of 25th July 2010.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Notes: Edit: 25th July, 2010. This story has now been updated and looked over by a beta.**_

_**I liked Tom's character in series 3 but find not enough written about him and Martha after the world returns to sanity following the Masters demise. This story will be in 3 parts and I may do a sequel down the track if it proves popular. Many thanks to doctorsdiva for bet'aing and continued support.**_

The Royal Hope Hospital was in normal functioning mode. A staff shift changeover was in effect and voices buzzed at low frequencies; exchanging information, sharing medical data and weekend plans. Occasionally a message would be broadcast over the P.A. system and the nattering hushed briefly before once more gaining in momentum after the announcement had finished.

In one corner of the room was a door marked 'Staff Only'. It opened, and through it came a young woman dressed in a white lab coat over dark trousers and buttoned up blouse. Her ebony hair was tied back into a neat bun and she wore just a hint of makeup. She looked professional and confident, but she also sparkled with excitement and, if she owned up to it, quite a lot of self satisfaction.

She pinned on her identification tag. It read **Martha Jones MD**. She had passed her exams around 3 months ago and now had the privilege of walking these hallowed halls of healing with the full knowledge that she could serve humanity with her skills.

Her thoughts turned back to her graduation ceremony. Her mum, dad, sister Tish and brother Leo had been there to support her. The pride that she had seen in their eyes had moved her to tears. There was a time not long ago that none of them had thought they would see this day. The hurt, death, and nightmares of an event that had never occurred in today's reality had shaken them to the core.

Martha stopped herself going along this train of thought; it didn't do to dwell on such painful memories, not when she had a bright future to look forward to. All of them did. Thanks to him.

Her family were not the only ones who were proud of her. After the graduation celebrations, she had returned to her new flat and found a post it note stuck on her fridge. She had gasped in surprise when she first saw it, hardly daring to believe that he had been here in her flat. She had torn it off the fridge wondering what he had to say before reading the scrawled handwriting.

_Martha, oops, sorry, Dr Martha Jones,  
Congratulations on graduating. Now you can save the world again and this time they will all know your name. You were never second best by a long shot. Keep believing in yourself and know I'm very proud and honoured to have met you and I do not say that to just anyone.  
From,  
The Doctor_.

She remembered holding that note in her hands for so long, visualising the person who had written it. Wistfully she wished that she had been there to see him. They had shared so much joy and pain. She remembered all the adventures they had taken throughout time and space.

At first, he had let her travel on board the TARDIS because of gratitude, but afterwards she became his companion for a short time. That life was incredible and she had found strength in herself that she had never known existed. They had met Shakespeare, got stuck in 1969, faced creatures that burnt like a sun, and that was just a few of the tales she could tell. She had experienced a kaleidoscope of emotions while being with him; some fantastic moments and others that had terrified her beyond anything she had ever known.

Despite her resolve, her thoughts returned to their encounter with the Master; another Time Lord but cruel, vindictive and power hungry. In a time line that no-one on Earth (except those at the eye of the storm) would remember, the Master had taken over the planet with his Toclafane children; creating a paradox and building an empire that almost launched a destructive assault on the rest of the Universe.

The Master had the Doctor as his prisoner but Martha was able to teleport away. With the Doctor's final instructions ringing in her ears, she had walked the earth telling everyone she met about him, tuning them all into one moment in time; one moment of psychic connection fuelled by the support of 15 satellites, exploiting a weakness in the Master's Archangel network. That moment would give the Doctor back his abilities, his freedom and with his unfailing compassion bring the Master to his knees with the words; "I forgive you."

Martha remembered the anguish the Doctor felt after the Master had been shot by his wife, Lucy; the desperation he experienced when trying to convince the Master to regenerate and his sorrow after the other Time Lord refused and then died in his arms. She had seen him cry before and it hurt because she knew she too would bring more pain to him very soon. Then Time had reversed; with the Master defeated and the paradox broken everything returned to where it had started a year ago.

She recalled the moment she told him she could not continue to travel with him. She was training to be a doctor and now had people who needed her so badly: If only that had been the simple truth. Martha loved him but she knew that there was no happily ever after future for them; the Doctor did not think of her like that, his hearts already belonged to someone else. Martha was smart enough to know when it was time to bring a good thing to an end, before anymore hurt followed. So she had 'got out' and they had parted as good friends. She had moved on but accepted the fact that he would always own a piece of her heart.

Martha remembered looking at the note again and realising it had a post script on the back. It simply read:

_PS. Now stop reminiscing, it's time you got to know a certain Dr Tom Milligan and snogged him senseless_.

Her laughter and slight embarrassment at this post script caught her off guard. How had he known about Tom? Sometimes it just wasn't worth getting a migraine over how much or what the Doctor knew. Even after all this time he was still full of surprises.

Her thoughts turned to Tom, a man she had met during the year of enslavement; his beautiful eyes, mop of brown hair and his chin sporting the bristles of a new beard; his gentle smile and eyes full of concern and attraction ...

"Dr Jones, excuse me, Dr Jones, Martha," said a voice next to her. She had been so deep in thought she had not noticed the receptionist coming up to her and wanting her attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Juliet," said Martha. "I was daydreaming."

"A great pastime for us all," said Juliet. "So are they gorgeous?"

"Uh ... What?"

"The person you were day dreaming about," Juliet said teasingly.

"I don't know," said Martha truthfully, "Haven't met him yet! Right so what did you want me for?" she asked Juliet changing the subject.

"You're wanted in the Administrators office. Something to do with the work schedules. Apparently there is a new male doctor joining the team tomorrow."

"Great just what we need, more testosterone around here," laughed Martha.

"Oh, well, he might be cute. Yeah?" said Juliet. "Be the guy in your daydreams even?"

"After saving the world, I deserve some good luck," sighed Martha in a small voice. However, Juliet did not hear her as she was busy answering the switchboard again.

Martha made her way to the Administrator's office as requested before continuing her rounds. She loved her work, as it touched her emotions in so many ways. She wasn't naïve; she had travelled the world after all and seen a lot but here in the hospital each day provided her with new surprises and challenges that she would rise to and try to conquer. Yes, the Doctor would be proud of her.

The Administrator's office was empty but she saw the new work schedule on the desk. She picked it up hoping it would give her a name of the new doctor. She gave a start when she saw the name ... Dr Thomas. Was Thomas his first or last name, she wondered? 'Stop obsessing, Martha! Oh, well, guess I'll find out tomorrow,' she said to herself. Taking out her diary, she noted down her new shifts before placing the schedule down on the desk. She left a message for the Administrator to say she'd been there and then Martha left the office to continue her rounds for the rest of an uneventful day.

That evening, back at her flat, she finished a takeaway and glass of wine. Martha didn't mind being alone. It gave her time to think; about the past, the Doctor, her travels, her family and finally, Tom. She still couldn't figure out why he had made such an impression on her, after all she hadn't known him for more than a couple of days; not enough time to get intimate, well, not for her anyway. She was woman enough to know that he had already been smitten with just the legend of her before they first met and that attraction only grew after he saw her in the flesh.

Martha recalled the moment when the Toclafane had surprised them as they were spying on the rockets. Because Tom was a medic in that time line, he had been able to move about with permission from Mr Saxon. The silver spheres had dismissed him and continued on their way. Martha had frozen when the Toclafane approached and Tom had been puzzled as to why they hadn't seen her. She had explained to him about the perception filter she wore around her neck and how it made others unaware she was there, unless she brought attention to herself.

"How come I can see you?" he had asked.

"Because you want you to see me," replied Martha and then had smiled as she could almost see his blush in the darkness.

She remembered his bravery, his protection of her, not only because he was attracted to her, but because he seemed to understand how important she was to the whole world: He would rather die then let anything happen to her. Sadly that is exactly what did occur: At least in that other reality anyway. The Master was preparing to kill her in the street but Tom had come running out, his gun blazing, trying to protect her. He was shot with the Master's laser screwdriver but his eyes never left her face as he slumped to the ground and breathed his last. His death, however, did give her a reprieve from her own as the Master took her back on board the "Valiant" to taunt the Doctor with her execution. Of course, that never occurred, because they saved the world, but she still couldn't forget the brave medic turned protector that was Tom Milligan.

After leaving the Doctor, Martha had found out where Tom worked and had phoned him just to hear his voice. He had answered but she had lost her nerve and did not speak so he had hung up. At least he was definitely still alive in the present. 'How on earth am I going to meet him though?' she asked herself. 'We work in different hospitals, different fields of medicine. What if he's married or has a girlfriend or even a boyfriend?'

The Tom Milligan that she knew certainly was attracted to women so that was a good sign. Martha finally decided to let it go for now and went to bed, hoping sleep would come easily. Her dreams were often plagued with nightmares because of the Master but tonight, perhaps because she had been thinking of him so much today, Tom's face was the picture behind her eyelids and she felt his protectiveness guide her into a sound sleep.

In a suburb about 10 minutes away from where Martha lived was the apartment of Dr Tom Milligan. He had moved in last weekend, as tomorrow he was starting a new job at London's Royal Hope Hospital. The position had come out of the blue, but it was a good opportunity and would lead to bigger and better things for him.

Right now what he needed was a good night's sleep, although, getting to sleep was not the problem. For several months now he had been having the same dream and it was driving him crazy. He would dream that he was still a medic but part of a secret underground resistance movement that was living and working on an Earth that was totally wrong. Strange metal creatures flew about yelling, "We will fly, blaze and slice," and there were people dying ... so many dying. Because of his daytime profession he was allowed to drive and move from place to place with permission from the Lord and Master Mr Harold Saxon and this made his resistance duties much easier.

Woven throughout this nightmare, however, was an underlying feeling of hope. It always came in the form of a woman with beautiful skin, the colour of fine chocolate, ebony hair and dark eyes that hid a multitude of emotions and secrets. She had travelled long and far and carried with her the salvation that the enslaved earth so desperately needed. Stories and legend surrounded her and for some reason he felt that he already loved her. He had the sense that he would protect her even with his own life so that this woman might succeed in her seemingly hopeless quest.

The stories and legends had named her but for some reason that name always escaped him. She had come to save the world; although he thought it seemed a little late for that. Every night the question plagued him. Who was she and why the same dream night after night?

Tom muttered to himself, 'It will be me becoming a psychiatric patient if this keeps up.'

Turning off the light, he closed his eyes. Before long, sleep came and the dream resurfaced from his subconscious mind to torment him once again.

He awoke to the sound of his electric alarm clock. The minute he opened his eyes, the dream started to fade and he found it hard to remember it in detail. Tom knew he was going to have to find answers soon or he would never be able to function properly; lack of sleep was not a helpful skill in a doctor at any time let alone several months of it. There was no time to dwell on it now, though. It was a new day, new job and sure to be full of surprises. Almost with a childish skip he dashed to the shower excited to be getting the day underway.

Martha awoke feeling strangely refreshed. She looked at the clock and gave a small scream. She had forgotten to set her alarm so now she was going to have to really move. A quick shower, change of clothes and a mouthful of toast later, she left her apartment and headed to work.

'Just what I don't need; turning up late on the day of the new doctor's arrival,' she thought to herself. Some of the male doctors already thought they lorded it over her and the other woman medics. They did not need another reason to crow or another candidate on their side, not that she couldn't handle them of course.

Dashing through the front doors, she ran quickly to the staff room to deposit her things then slowed to a professional calm walk as she made her way to the Administrator's office for the morning briefing. Thankfully, there was no one else there.

'A good coffee, that is what I want,' thought Martha. The Administrator had a coffee machine in the next room so she made her way there for the much needed caffeine hit. She had just finished making her coffee when she heard footsteps next door.

"Hello?" a voice called out.

"Yeah! Hi ... be there in a sec," replied Martha.

She picked up her coffee and rounded the corner to greet the newcomer. As she looked up the coffee cup fell from her hands and crashed to the floor, spilling its contents but Martha didn't even notice. The shock on her face matched the quiver in her voice as she stuttered out the name of the person before her ...

"T..T..Tom!"


	2. Chapter 2

The man in the doorway looked like he had seen a ghost. He spoke in a voice that shook. "Oh, my God! It's you!"

Anything further that might have been said was interrupted by the Administrator entering the room. He stepped into the spilt coffee and skidded across the floor, letting out a few choice words in the process.

"Ouch," he exclaimed. "Who the hell left that on the floor?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sir," apologised Martha. "That was my fault. I was just about to clean it up. Are you hurt?"

"Only my pride, but don't tell the board that. Okay?"

"Yes, sir. Well, if you're fine, I'll go and clean up the mess."

"Already done," said Tom. "Thought I'd make myself useful since the doctor was already in."

'Well, at least HE seems to have regained his composure,' thought Martha.

"Ah, earning brownie points already then, are we, Dr Milligan?" said the Administrator. "Well, you shouldn't underestimate this lady. Tom, meet Martha Jones. She only graduated three months ago but already is one of my best doctors."

"Pleasure to meet you, Dr Jones," said Tom as he offered his hand.

Martha took it and immediately electricity appeared to spark at their touch. "Glad to meet you, Dr Milligan, but please call me Martha. Dr Jones sounds so ancient."

"Right, Martha it is, but you must call me Tom. Can't have this relationship starting off on unequal terms, can we?" he said.

At the word relationship, Martha blushed and turned towards the Administrator. "I'll go and start my rounds then, sir, unless there is anything else?"

"No urgent stuff today, Dr Jones, but I am placing Dr Milligan in your care for the next few days, if you don't mind, so he can learn the ropes around here. You might be able to teach him a thing or two. That all right with you, Tom?"

"Always did like a woman with initiative, sir," replied Tom cheekily. However, behind the humour his mind was still reeling with so many questions about the woman in front of him. Who was she, apart from being Martha Jones, MD, and why had she been in his dreams? Maybe she wasn't the same woman at all but if not then the resemblance was extraordinary. Of one thing he was certain; now he had found a starting place he was going to get some answers.

Martha's mind was racing. Tom Milligan was here, standing right next to her. He was going to work here and for the next few days be with her every moment of their working hours. She was both elated and frightened. It had been so long since she had seen him last: Seen him die. But the man before her wasn't a ghost. He was flesh and blood and very, very real. She wanted to reach out and touch him; run her fingers through his thick hair, touch his face and hold him close to her.

A touch on her arm made her shiver. "So Martha," said Tom. "Are you ready to go save the world?"

"What did you say?" she whispered, suddenly looking horrified and pale.

"Martha, are you okay? I was only joking."

'Pull yourself together, you idiot,' Martha told herself. 'You held your own with aliens and the Doctor, so don't start getting all freaked out now. He does not know what you have been through, no matter what his choice of words.'

Martha gathered her composure, and putting on her best confident smile she asked Tom to follow her to meet the first of her patients for the day.

The Administrator watched them as they departed. 'What a team they make,' he thought to himself. Obviously, someone higher up had thought so too. He had been ordered to obtain Dr Milligan's services by any means necessary and ensure that he would work alongside not just any staff member but with Dr Martha Jones. Yes, someone up the chain of authority had vision, either that or they were very good at match making. At that thought a slow smile crossed his face.

Martha walked quickly down the corridor of the hospital with Tom following in her wake. They had not spoken again since leaving the Administrator's office, each afraid to broach a topic of conversation although both felt for some unknown reason that there was much to say.

Finally Tom spoke first. "Martha, I'm sorry about back there in the admin office ... I... well ... I'm not usually that incoherent. When I saw you, I thought you were someone I knew. We haven't met before, have we?"

Martha closed her eyes, glad she had her back to him." No Tom, we haven't met before." Well it was partially true. This was the first time since the world had reverted back to sanity.

"Yeah, you're probably right. After all I'm sure I'd never forget a face like yours," he blurted out and then changed the subject, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Ah…So you've been here 3 months?"

"What ...oh... yes," replied Martha trying to regain her balance after his flirtatious outburst. "Although, that is only as an official doctor, of course. I did all my training here too, apart from um ... a sabbatical for about a year." Yes, that is what she would call it.

"You took a break? Why? Did you have second thoughts about being a doctor?"

"No, it wasn't that. I met this guy and we went travelling together and then I travelled the world on my own for a while." She sighed inwardly; so much truth yet still; so many secrets.

"Martha, you look sad. I'm sorry if I intruded," said Tom with a concerned look in his eyes.

"No, Tom, it's okay, really. I learnt a lot about myself during that time and I wouldn't change or regret anything that happened."

"So the guy you travelled with ...do you still ... I mean keep in touch or are you together?" asked Tom in a quiet voice. 'Why was there so much riding on that question?' he thought 'and am I being too forward? I mean we've only just met: At least in person anyway.'

'Goodness,' thought Martha. 'He can ask the hard questions can't he?' "No," she said eventually. "We aren't together anymore. I mean we weren't like you know 'together' together in the first place. I needed to complete my studies and he wanted to keep travelling but we parted as good friends ... Really good friends."

She remained quiet for a moment longer before shaking off the sadness. "Right, enough chatter, Dr Milligan, and may I say you ask too many personal questions so early in this partnership. Time to do some real work."

"Yes, ma'am," he said with a laugh, giving her a fake salute. They turned to speak with a patient and the rest of the day was spent discussing medical diagnoses and treatment strategies, and swapping case stories.

**************************************

Entering her apartment that evening Martha thought about the day. She could never have imagined how easily things could fall into place. She did not have to go searching, did not have to make excuses to contact him; Tom was there, at the hospital, working right alongside her. She was starting to believe in karma after all ... well at least until she saw the post it note on the fridge.

_Dear Martha,_

You humans and slow paths ... too annoying. Thought I'd save you some time and pulled a few strings to let a certain Dr Milligan land in your lap; well not literally. I'll leave that bit up to you and on that point I'll exit stage left...  
From the Doctor.

P.S. He's quite a looker and definitely not a pretty boy. You always did have good taste.

Martha didn't know whether to be furious at him or go down on her knees in gratitude. He did so like to meddle in the affairs of humans despite his pretence of annoyance at their 'inability to keep up with his brilliance'. She laughed and thanked him silently for his actions, grateful that he obviously cared about her enough to want her to be happy. She spent a peaceful night and awoke with more than just a little excitement, looking forward to seeing Tom again.

Tom on the other hand had another dream filled night. The same dream only this time the woman saving the world had a name. Martha Jones! He knew that the attraction he felt for her was no longer a dream. He woke knowing he was in love with her and that scared him, because she was no longer a vision but flesh and blood and he would see her again today. He did not know if this was destiny but he would not find out lying around. With that thought he rose from his bed and got ready to go to work.

******************************************

The next two days flew by in a similar nature. Martha and Tom worked together and talked about many things; their families, careers and favourite things. They slipped into an easy familiarity and the attraction that was growing between them was obvious to all. On the fourth morning Tom got up the nerve to ask Martha out for dinner; an offer that she accepted without hesitation. Now perhaps she might get the chance to tell him the truth about her past. She had left big gaps in her history of the last couple of years, glossing over her travelling adventures. How could she tell him she'd been through space and time with The Doctor and met aliens? How could she even begin to explain the horror that had been the Master? This was not going to be easy.

Tom was elated when Martha accepted his invitation. He really wanted to be with her and was pleased to see that his own feelings might well be reciprocated; perhaps now some answers to dark questions might be found.

The dream that had previously been consistent had of late changed a little. The tone of it was still dark but the hope that was Martha was now his too. Last night in the dream he had kissed her. They were keeping low as the silver spheres seemed higher in number. He had been half lying on her trying to protect her, forgetting all about the perception filter she had around her neck. He had gazed down at her merely to ask if she was all right but had been lost in the darkness of her eyes; drowning in the sheer beauty of them, pulling him down and he didn't fight it. He found her lips and kissed her gently, almost reverently. He lifted his head and watched for her reaction. She smiled up at him.

"Nicely done, Dr Milligan, but sadly not the time or the place. We need to keep moving," and with that she had slipped off again into the darkness, so quick that he had struggled to keep up with her.

Tom's daydreams were interrupted by a P.A. system broadcast. "All available doctors to emergency — we have a code red!"

The perfect day was just about to become a nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

A bomb had exploded in the Underground, killing two people and injuring hundreds more. The Royal Hope was the closest hospital, and soon the emergency ward was overflowing with a sea of humanity, each individual requiring some form of attention. As Tom surveyed the scene he was suddenly hit by images from his dream again: Thousands dying on an Earth gone wrong. He saw Martha walking amongst the flood of people delivering comfort, soothing fears and attending their injuries.' An angel of mercy,' was his last thought before returning to treat others waiting in line.

It was nearly two o'clock in the morning before he had a chance to stop. He went to the staff room to put his feet up for a few moments, but exhaustion overcame him and he slipped unintentionally off to sleep. Whether it was because of the extreme tiredness, or the amount of blood he had seen today, the dream, when it came, was harsh and bordered on reality. Details flooded back: full images, painted in Technicolour, with nothing hidden from view. He saw the earth burning, rockets ready to launch and everywhere blood, slavery and death. He witnessed the Masters dominion; saw Martha give herself up to face death without blinking and he saw himself running out of the door, gun in hand, giving his life to protect her. He felt the searing pain as the laser hit him sending him to the ground, his eyes fixed on hers, before everything faded to blackness.

He cried out in his sleep, the nightmare engulfing him. Where was reality? Where was hope? Just as that thought registered she was there. Soft arms enfolded him; her embrace the dominant force, sweeping away the clouds of terror and bringing him back to life. He woke, tears on his face, to look up into her storm swept eyes full of concern and love.

"It's okay, Tom," whispered Martha. "I've got you."

"Martha, I tried to protect you from the Master," he wept brokenly, "I'm sorry my love, I failed. He killed me." Tom's words came out scrambled not yet realising that he was now awake.

"Tom, you're awake now; you're not dreaming anymore. I'm here. The Master didn't kill me. Please, listen to me," pleaded Martha. She rained small kisses on his forehead as she continued to hold him against her heart rocking him gently in her arms until his sobs lessened and he grew calm.

"Tom, I'm driving you home. No arguments. You are exhausted and need to sleep." Martha's voice was tender yet resolute.

"Martha, we need to talk...you, me, this dream I keep having." Tom's voice was weary and desperate. Even awake images from the dream haunted him still: He needed to know the truth; Truths that only this amazing woman, whom he felt so much love and adoration for, could give him.

Martha's heart ached as she registered the urgent need in Tom's beautiful eyes. She wished she could provide him with a simple explanation that would erase the confusion and fear from his soul but that was impossible as she had no idea of where to begin. Instead she did the next best thing.

Martha gently took Tom's face between her two hands, looked straight into his eyes and spoke softly to him. "Yes, Tom, tomorrow we will talk, that I promise you my brave protector. Believe me when I say I have had similar nightmares too but answers can wait ... not tonight. You need to rest in both mind and body."

He seemed to lack the energy to answer her so she guided him through the corridors and out to her car. Upon reaching his apartment Martha took him upstairs and helped him into bed. He was nearly asleep when she turned to go but he whispered up to her in a hazy voice "Martha, please stay."

"Okay," she agreed hesitantly and she tentively made her way to the other side of his bed. With her heart pounding she lay down on top of the covers, her body coming to rest a few inches away from his. He rolled over onto his side to look into her eyes before taking her hand and holding it to his chest. As Tom's eyes closed, sleep overtook him and for the first time in months it was dream free.

Martha watched him thoughtfully and with her free hand brushed a tendril of his hair away from his face. Her heart ached and tears formed in her eyes at the thought that he had suffered so much as a result of the nightmares. Night after night facing them but not understanding what they had been about. No wonder he had acted so surprised when he saw her that first day at work. She had been in his dreams for so long. Any other time she would be flattered but not in connection with this.

"Oh, Tom, I'm so, so, sorry, my love. I promise your dreams will be much sweeter from now on," she whispered to him before closing her own eyes for some much needed sleep.

She awoke early because he had stirred in his sleep. Gently getting up from the bed she left his peaceful form to go in search of pen and paper. Having written her message on a post it note she left his apartment, quietly shutting the door behind her.

When Tom woke a couple of hours later, his head was still reeling with the events of earlier. He had been dreaming and Martha had rescued him from the darkness. He vaguely remembered her bringing him here and staying when he asked her to. 'Where was she now though?' he wondered and then his eyes fell on the note she had left for him.

_Tom,  
I've gone home to get changed for work. I want you to call in sick today as you need the rest. Please don't argue, just do it for me. I will call you after my shift finishes and we will have that talk. It's time certain truths were brought to light so that neither of us have to live in the dark with nightmares anymore.  
Your Martha.  
P.S. You hogged the blankets by the way._

Your Martha... Well that was promising. He smiled at her little postscript as he headed for a much needed shower, his mind feeling clearer than it had in ages. After the shower he had some breakfast and then, because he was still tired from all of the drama of the previous day, he went back to bed to catch up on more sleep. He was about to drift off when a loud whooshing noise roused him and an unfamiliar but warm voice addressed him.

"Dr Tom Milligan, I presume. We meet at last."

Tom was speechless. Was he dreaming again? Before him was a man with brown tousled hair, a manic grin and wearing a rather smart pin stripe suit, standing in the open doorway of a blue Police Telephone Box.

"Who are you," gasped Tom, finally able to speak.

"I'm the Doctor. Now if you will just step inside we'll be on our way. Martha needs you and yes, before you ask, you really are awake."

At the Doctors mention of Martha any confusion Tom felt evaporated and a feeling of great concern took its place. "What's wrong with Martha, Doctor?" he asked with a shaky voice, fear stirring in the pit of his stomach.

"Well, I'm not really supposed to do this but Martha helped me save the world once, so I owe her. There's a situation about to happen at the hospital. One of the patients is not being very patient and it is going to result in Martha being in great danger. I cannot have that now can I? Not when I just got you two together: Would ruin all my good matchmaking."

While still trying to process all the information Tom boarded the TARDIS. .

"Doctor, I think I need to sit down a minute," uttered Tom, his mind a minefield of conflicting emotions.

"Oh, yes, culture shock, bigger on the inside and all that. Don't worry, you're not the first. I understand you've been through a bit recently too, yeah?" replied the Doctor as he set the coordinates.

Tom nodded. "Doctor, did you know about the nightmares I had, about the Master? Martha seems to know about him too. Did she meet him? She said she travelled with a friend for a while. Was that you, in this ship?"

"Ah so little questioning, so much time. Hang on strike that, reverse it. Where was I? Oh that's right, answering your questions. Yes to the first one, yes to the second and well yes to the third. Hmm, is that a hat trick of 'yes's?' Sorry, old cricket reference from my fifth self. Oh, we are here already. Blimey, doesn't time fly when you're having fun? It's time to go and save your lady love. Ah, didn't that sound romantic?"

"Doctor, please, what's the plan," pleaded Tom, obviously overwhelmed by the man babbling next to him.

"The plan? Oh, right ... yes ... well first of all take this with you and before you ask, no you won't be able to pronounce its name, but it works very much like a modern day Tazer. Personally I abhor guns but this won't kill anyone. It gives off a short electrical burst, enough to stun someone but you will need to get into close range with the other person to use it and disarm them."

"Can't you come with me, Doctor?"

The Doctor's expression looked pained for a moment before he answered. "No, Tom, I can't. Martha's already had enough grief connected to me. She has you and now you get to make good your promise to protect her just as you did once before."

"But Doctor, I didn't protect her. I died!"

"Yes, you did, but your death gave Martha time. The Master decided to bring her back to his ship, the 'Valiant,' so that I could see her die but me being brilliant and all, that didn't happen. It was you, Tom that saved her by sacrificing yourself and for that I cannot thank you enough. This is why I am breaking a few rules so you and Martha can be together. Sorry I can't say anymore. The rest is for you and her to work out. Good luck Tom."

Before he knew it the TARDIS had disappeared from around him and he was in a corridor with an open ward door on his left. Through it he could hear a voice, harsh and angry coming closer.

"Nobody move. Now, Dr Jones, come with me and show me where the drugs are kept. If you try anything I'll shoot. You understand?"

Tom could hear Martha's breathless reply. "Yes, okay, I will show you but please ... please do not hurt anyone here."

As they came closer, Tom pushed himself up against the back of the open door and pulled the shock weapon close to his chest praying that he would be quick enough to use it. He had not counted on Martha being so smart, though he should have known better. As soon as Martha and the thug passed through the doorway, she wrapped a foot around her assailant's leg, tripping him. She hadn't taken martial arts for nothing. Before the man could recover Tom took the opportunity to stun him with the Doctor's weapon and disarmed him. Moments later, hospital security arrived, the man was restrained and the situation defused.

All Tom wanted to do now was get to Martha but they kept being separated, firstly because of people wanting to congratulate them on their bravery and then secondly by the authorities wanting a debriefing. Finally after what seemed like hours they found one another.

"Oh, my God, Tom," cried Martha, catching hold of him, tears of relief and happiness spilling over as he caught her in his arms. "You saved me."

"Yes, Dr Jones, that is twice now. Let's not try for a third."

Martha did not pretend to misunderstand what Tom meant by saving her twice.

In a silky voice Martha murmured into his ear, "I think you deserve a reward, Dr Milligan." She reached up and kissed him on the cheek, before adding in a cheekier tone of voice, "And you still owe me that dinner."

Tom slowly brushed his fingers across her flushed cheek before softly replying. "I've not forgotten, Martha, but tonight will pizza do?"

"Pizza is fine."

They walked hand in hand out of the hospital and drove back to Martha's apartment. Over pizza they talked long into the night about the nightmares and the reality of what happened during the Master's reign. Tom told her of his dream and the visions that came every night. The sadness in his voice was evident as he spoke about the dying, his fear of the silver machines and his sorrow not at his own death but because he thought he had left Martha unprotected. Through it all Martha soothed him, cradled him in her arms and gave him strength.

When he had finished she told him about the reality of it all. She started at the beginning, relating to him her adventures with the Doctor; the search for Utopia; the creation of the Toclafane and the paradox machine; right through to the final bittersweet victory over the Master by the Doctor, helped not just by his companions but by the whole human race.

"Incredible!" exclaimed Tom. "It makes me feel very proud to be human."

"Yes we never cease to surprise ourselves and that is a good thing," replied Martha. She remembered someone else who was good at surprises. "Tom, how did you know about today? I mean about what was happening at the hospital?"

"Well lets just say that I now believe anything is possible, including the fact that blue Police telephone boxes can fly and that a certain man called the Doctor has lived up to his namesake, helping to heal things that are broken."

"Yeah," said Martha with tears of happiness in her eyes. "He does that."

They sat quietly for a while; dwelling on all that had been revealed that night.

"Tom?"

"Yes, Martha."

"You said in your dream that you kissed me. That never happened as far as I can recall," she teased lightly.

"Um ... well, that part sort of came later, after we first met at the hospital," he flustered slightly.

Martha giggled girlishly, stood up and pulled him up with her. "It's still just part of a dream to me Tom. Care to enlighten me in this reality?" she asked, her words full of love and longing.

Tom did not need to be asked twice. The look in his eyes reflected the passion he had heard in Martha's voice and he reached for her, bringing her into the circle of his arms.

As their lips met for the first time she took his hand and led him away to her bedroom where they both found that reality was far sweeter than any dream could possibly be.

It was the next morning when Martha found it stuck on her fridge: Another post it note, and there were no prizes for guessing who from. She took it back to the bedroom to show Tom.

_Dear Martha & Tom,  
Mission accomplished. I really am becoming quite the yenta. I wish you both a lifetime of happiness. Go save the world together now, yeah?  
from  
the Doctor._

P.S. By the way, Jonathon Tobias Milligan was a great choice for a boy, cheers for that.


End file.
